


Dean Winchester & His boyfriend Barrett Fayne (OC) go on a road trip.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Bisexual OC, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Dean his boyfriend Barrett go on a road trip to Las Vegas.





	Dean Winchester & His boyfriend Barrett Fayne (OC) go on a road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here's a short little FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

AN: Here's a short little FanFic. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Dean his boyfriend Barrett go on a road trip to Las Vegas.

xxxxxx

It's been a week since Dean had convinced his 28 year old boyfriend Barrett Fayne of four years to go on a road trip with him. It took a hell of a lot to convince him though. A few minutes later, both Sam and Barrett came out of the bunker carrying Dean and Barrett's bags for the road trip.

They were done with putting the bags away not too long later. Dean and Barrett shared a smile and a kiss before they get into Baby and they drive away leaving Sam alone for the next two weeks which is how long Dean and Barrett's road trip, which is simply to get away from everything and everyone that's trying to kill them. Their destination is Las Vegas.

After they had been driving for an hour, Dean had decided to put on some music. And when Barrett made a slight complaint about Dean's choice of music, Dean says, "Driver picks the music and Shotgun shuts his cakehole". To which Barrett chuckles softly before he focuses on the scenery passing them by.

They get to Las Vegas about fifteen hours later. It's about half an hour later when they find a nice cheap motel to go to for the night. Dean gets out of the Impala and he goes to check them in. Barrett gets their bags out of the trunk while he waits for Dean to get back with their room key.

Five minutes later, Dean comes back with their room key. Dean then helps Barrett with their bags and they head to their motel room. Dean uses the room key and they walk into the room. Barrett closes and locks the door behind them. They set their bags down and they get ready for bed. Both Dean and Barrett get into their bed and they fall asleep just a few minutes later.

Dean and Barrett then spent the next two weeks having fun in Las Vegas, sight seeing, gambling, and they even helped a group of LGBTQ teens. After their two week road trip had ended, Barrett and Dean went back home to the bunker. Happy and content.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I wrote this for a Roadtripchallenge on the FanFiction Amino. This FanFic has nothing to do with my other Dean/Barrett FanFic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this FanFic. I promise that I'm still on my other FanFic's. I will try to finish the second chapter of Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kitana(An Incest Threesome FamFic) and post it today. Thank y'all for reading. As always please read review.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: I wrote this for a Roadtripchallenge on the FanFiction Amino. This FanFic has nothing to do with my other Dean/Barrett FanFic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this FanFic. I promise that I'm still on my other FanFic's. I will try to finish the second chapter of Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage/Kitana(An Incest Threesome FamFic) and post it today. Thank y'all for reading. As always please read review.


End file.
